With the advent of systems for generating electronic content, for example, electronic documents, electronic mail messages, and the like, vast amounts of information may be transferred among users, particularly, among members of a given business, social or academic enterprise, or among members of such enterprises and persons outside the enterprise. Unfortunately, users often receive electronic content, for example, electronic documents or electronic mail messages that are filled with unfamiliar terms, acronyms, or industry jargon. Typically, when a user receives content containing unfamiliar terms, acronyms, or industry jargon, the user must interrupt his/her review or editing of the content to consult one or more sources of information for determining the meaning of such unfamiliar terms, acronyms, or industry jargon. However, because of the dynamic nature of the language, there is no one source a given user may access for definitions of such terms, acronyms or industry jargon. In any given business, social or academic enterprise, this problem may be further complicated because the enterprise may be broken into various teams each of which may have its own unique vocabulary that is developed in association with its electronic content production.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.